Wasted
by Turdle
Summary: Be selfish, be rude, be bold' Kyo had always told her. Now finally taking those words into account Tohru steps forward... only good can come out of this! [ONE SHOT! K x T! R&R!]


Disclaimer: I t'ond nwo-- I said it ... _backward_ ..-.- …

--;;;

**A/N:** Just a short one shot I couldn't help myself from doing this. I apologize dearly for the characters being OOC, but I guess you must bare with it -- I hope you enjoy and please please review this one shot! It would make my day to read all of your wonderful review :)

**x**

_**Wasted**_

One shot Tohru's POV

**x**

He sat there dully picking at his food with his chopsticks and placing it in his mouth, chewing planing. His burgundy orbs laid untouched with emotion as the wall became his focus. I looked back down at my food trying to keep my pleasant smile whileYuki continued talking to me, questioning me now and then requiring me to answer.

And to that- Shigure adding either a completely pointless comment or his own deviously perverted mind's saying into our chat. Couldn't help but love all three of them. Each one lit with their own traits- their own downfalls but most regrettably they're own pains.

The curse did more then prevent contact between them and the opposite sex- but it also put them through so much pain with Akito. They were forced to serve him after all… he was like their wicked god.

"Tohru are you looking forward to graduating?" Yuki asked kindly always-showing interest in me. I secretly adored the attention but… I didn't want to be an attention-hogging brat. After all I was a guest at the Sohma home- Nothing more.

"H-hai Yuki-kun!" I exclaimed another smile naturally filling my face. He smiled back, filling my heart with a kind friendship. The way Yuki treated me made me feel special. Accept… that wasn't what I wanted right now. I didn't want to feel like the number one when I wasn't. If something ever happened between us- Yuki would be the star and I would want him to know that. But unfortunally I would get the attention, which in no way I felt right doing. I did like it from time to time- but that didn't help my hesitation or shyness.

"I am too." Yuki finished taking another bite of the food I had served, almost savoring it in his my mouth. Glancing over the table I watched Kyo still eating his food dully. My eyes stayed focused this time as he took another bite. Slowly lifting his head as if he knew I was watching him. Our eyes slowly met. His fiery gaze consuming me. Shyly I looked away blush sprinkling across both of our cheeks. I some how got embarrassed- for no apparent reason with him yet I still did. I cared so much with him…

Maybe even loved him…?

How was I losing to such actions as these? I sighed and continued on with my food…

**x**

After lunch I sat calmly talking to Yuki and Shigure about simple matter while Kyo sat out and only listened- it was mostly Yuki growling at Shigure at the moment as Shigure rambled on about his amazing novel.

"It's so amazing for you to write a novel!" I gushed adding to Yuki's semi-pout, "All the planning and the hours." I continued trying to spark something else knowing my attempts were gone to waste once again.

"Well… it isn't easy but- -"

"You sit around driving you editor insane; how is that not easy?" Kyo blurted out sharply cutting off Shigure in the middle of his _passionate_ **speech**.

"I do not drive her insane!" Shigure protested weakly, "I merely test her a bit to make sure she's loyal to my writing!" He reasoned pathetically, I couldn't help but smile and nod my head. Such a sweet person Shigure was inside, just loved to joke and fool around.

"My ass…" Drawled Kyo darkly under his breath. Thankfully Shigure didn't hear more than a grunt from him.

"And you do any better baka neko." Yuki retorted, becoming involved in this so-called debated conversation. Kyo's face seemed to space out for a second as it plunged into a deeper frown.

"Shut up damn rat!" Kyo snapped viciously puffing out some air before rising his head in the air, "Damn rat walks around like he's king of the world just 'cause he's school president." Kyo mocked rolling his eyes impishly slapping down his hand on the table and standing up. He whipped his body around stomping outside.

"Kyo-kun wait!" I called empathetically my eyes sinking as his presence no longer remained here. I couldn't help but like when Kyo was around….

"Baka neko, don't worry about him Tohru-san." Yuki hissed Kyo's name his voice softening as it reached me. How could I not worry about him? He was so close to me…

Not to say Yuki wasn't either… but they were different. Yuki was flirtatious and practically perfect but secretive at the same time. In some way he could never fit into a crowd naturally at first. With… Kyo. It was different. He was always looked upon as a monster, so one not worth the attention. Yet he was so capable at the same way. If some one would give him a chance like he gave me. He was always telling me to stop being so caring and be selfish, be rude, be outspoken, just be blunt. It was the only way to get something done. I only wish I could've impressed him some how…

And idea dawned on me as smile washed over my face.

"I know but ...I'm gonna go find him. Maybe I can bring him back!" I exclaimed pleasantly, a little out of character. Here I was taking a chance to be the broad sunlight. Standing up respectably I bowed and slowly walked off. I truly felt like a fish out of water at that moment.

A grin played across my face as I walked outside with a bit of a flare in my step. My eyes were shinning brighter today. I had always listened to Kyo's words but never followed them. I never had the courage or reason to be rude…

To be selfish…

To be bold…

But now I did, so many times had he brought to my knees with his mere words and emotions. Now I would do the same to him. I had**wasted** it.

All that compassion toward me and I**wasted **it all away refusing to listen to it.

I probably was such a bore by now…

I needed to make it up to him- to Kyo. I would finally show him who I could be, how I could love him.

Some how…?

Hesitation quickly started to take over my mind as with the jostle of my head I shook it out quickly. No- I was not going to give this chance away. This sudden flare I had inside of me.

"Kyo-kun?" I called through the woods running stumbling every so often. My pace slowed as I heard movement in the distance. My body froze my lips barely able to mutter Kyo's name once again. Could it be a robber or a thief? Or one of those perverts around here? Why had a ventured off alone? I'm so stupid!

"Oi? Who's over there?" Kyo's voiced called back. My breathing became normal –as normal as it could be knowing what I was about to do- as I sighed. It was only Kyo… no one else … except the one I was looking for.

"Kyo-kun!" I called delightfully again.

"Tohru-san?" Kyo cocked blinking slightly as I came into view, surprised by my appearance. I smiled brightly, standing there unaware of what to do. I felt like slapping myself for being such a ditz at the moment. Remembering what I wanted to do I took another breath calmly…

I needed to get it done started before I fully bailed…

"H-hai!" I nodded nervously taking a steps forward, slowly avoiding the grounds ruble but at the same time swaying my hips seducingly as I approached him.

"Ano… Tohru-san. Why did you follow me?" Kyo asked dully still densely blinking his eye lids as I starred up at him. His ruby eyes were tempting me with stupidity. I had to think of sweet before this dried up fast.

"Erm- - I was worried… so I…" I blushed looking away childishly, "I followed after you." I stated plainly as he smiled back. His smiled melted my insides. Why did he always do this? Always playing with my emotion unintentionally… If he could only know ah- - now if I could do that to him. If I could only some how bring him down to his knees just as he did me.

"Tohru-san. Don't be stupid nothing gonna happen to me." He said sharply bopping my head playfully then pausing looking at my face showing no mercy, "… Did you get hurt at all while running?" Kyo questioned concern looking up and down my body scanning for any injuries. I shook my head sweetly as the gaps between slowly disappeared before both of us could notice. I could almost feel his hot breath on my neck faintly…

I was so lucky… And I kept **wasting** this all. I needed to pay him back for what he did.

"Kyo-kun…" I muttered try to push out a dry smirk. He looked up, his eyes momentarily freezing as they met mine. My hand shaking I placed it on his chest still looking up not letting my eyes fault for a second blush only darkening on my cheek. His eyes softened at mine his cheeks flaming at the amount of skin touching.

"You told me to be bold… to speak up once and a while." I whispered pushing myself closer so he could feel my breath on his neck. I slowly slid my hand down his chest studying it playfully as he watched me with great interest trying not to smirk.

"You told me to be selfish… To be rude to get what I wanted." I continued looking up my eyes half lidded. He remained silent almost hanging off of my words, "I was listening beyond belief… yet I never took into account how I never followed your advice before." I grinned at this, Kyo finally started catching on grinning pleasantly back. I felt him inch closer desiring the irrevocable action just as much as I, "Now… I just think I will." I finished my lips glazed across my face in a devious smile. Pressing my chest forward raising my body I felt his lips meet mine, shock and confused at first but relaxing within seconds.

"I think I… I- -" I tried to speak the words not having the grit to fall from my mouth after I broke the kiss. Kyo eyes still remaining soft reading my expression his eyes hardening. Did he not care back at me? Was this all some elaboration for my body?

"I love you Tohru…" He stated calmly leaning down wrapping his arms around my waste careful not to move too close the curse at the back of his mind. My mind's doubt vanished.

"I- I- I love you too." I finally responded, my heart feeling as if I could explode with joy. Thoughts suddenly emerged into my mind a grin showing I had something more to say.

"I want to show- what you did to me." I exclaimed playfully my hand running through his rusty colored hair. It felt like silk strands as my hand lowered caressing his face then placing it back on his chest.

"And that would be?" Kyo smirked questionably cupping my face with one hand tenderly. My smile only grew my eyes filling with temptation. I laughed a little still keeping my eyes deadlocked on his, "I think I already know… and you've already done so." He explained amiably pressing his lips forwards once again this time felling his tongue lick the top of mine lips, blush filling my face and I slowly opened my mouth letting our tongues dance in the closest embrace we could get for the time being.

I had shown him…

I could beat him, and he was mine now.

I had shown him…

My heart was his, that only I could be there for him.

Now all I had do is watch his face when I finally pushed him to something new and never before…

With his own kind advice to me and new found courage to love him…

**x**

Ehh Short little thing yes I know but hey it was fun to write and I enjoy it!

I hope you enjoyed my extremely OOC story :cries: Well at least it's a story and it's fluffy!

Please please pleaseeee reaad and review!

Ja ne!

Labby!


End file.
